1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video display appliance, and more particularly, to a picture adjustment method and apparatus for a video display appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video display appliance such a monitor has a picture adjustment function, with which a user can adjust the brightness, contrast or size of the screen.
The following is a description of a conventional picture adjustment apparatus for a video display appliance made with reference to FIG. 1. A control section 10 of the video display appliance controls the whole operation of the video display appliance, and processes a user's command inputted through a key manipulation section 20. The control section 10 also performs the picture adjustment in accordance with the user's command, and provides an on-screen display (OSD) output processing section 30 with OSD data representing the picture adjustment state or result. The OSD output processing section 30 displays the OSD according to the OSD data provided from the control section 10 on a display section 40. The key manipulation section 20 includes a plurality of keys and interfaces the user and the control section 10.
The operation of the conventional picture adjustment apparatus as constructed above will now be explained. When a user desires picture adjustment, he/she provides the control section 10 with a command for entering a picture adjustment process by means of the key manipulation section 20. In accordance with the command, the control section 10 displays a picture adjustment OSD on the screen of the display section 40. FIG. 2 shows an example of the picture adjustment OSD. The picture adjustment OSD includes a variety of menus that can control the brightness, contrast, size, shape, etc. of the picture. The user can command various kinds of picture adjustment through those menus.
The control section 10 performs the picture adjustment by receiving a picture adjustment command through the picture adjustment OSD, and displays the result of picture adjustment on the picture adjustment menu. Thus, the user can easily confirm the picture adjustment state and the result thereof.
However, the picture adjustment OSD includes a number of picture adjustment menus that are quite difficult to adjust. For instance, it is not only difficult to adjust the shape of the screen, colors, OSD language, removing of wave patterns or color bleeding but also difficult to return them to their original state.
As described above, the conventional apparatus for adjusting the picture of a video display appliance puts the burden of adjusting such difficult picture adjustment menus on the user, and this poses the problems of deteriorating the picture display state due to misadjustment of the picture adjustment menus by an unskillful user or a child, as well as of disabling restoration of the picture display state to the original state.